Waiting for the Right Moment
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Hands locked, lips touching each other, an everlasting love sprouting over the wild sunset…ah, how she wished that would happen. She was daydreaming again... ONE-SHOT. AmuxIkuto.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!  
**

Hands locked, lips touching each other, an everlasting love sprouting over the wild sunset…ah, how she wished that would happen. She was daydreaming again, waiting for the bus to bring her home. She didn't know why she was daydreaming about _him_—well, she did, but she hadn't seen him in ages, maybe a few years now. She was in high school, he was somewhere else besides Japan, somewhere without _her._

It was another Valentine's Day, another year of not having anyone to love. Every one of her friends got her valentines, and some other guys gave her some, too. But they were only _friends_, nothing more. They were all on their own dates, out loving each other, but here she was, sitting there, waiting for a _bus_. She sighed. _It's the same thing every day, every year. _She looked down the street and only saw cars. She looked the other way; it was the same. Amu leaned back on the bench and looked down at the little things she got that day.

There were cute little cards her friends made, some goodies in a bag, candies galore (she would give them to Ami, naturally) and little messages sprouting here and there. She was happy to have such good friends, happy to have people that loved her like that. She pulled out a card that was made by Rima, and it showed the two of them standing next to each other, with smiles on their faces. It read:

"'It's been lovely to meet you, Valentine. Be mine forever,'" huh. That was weird. She blinked; she could've sworn she heard _his_ voice saying the message. She must've been daydreaming again. So she set the card aside and pulled out another one. This was made by Utau. It was a picture of her (naturally) with little hearts in the background. There was no message, but Amu noticed another hand grabbing the picture with her. Soon, the picture was out of her grasp. "Why does she do stuff like this? Stupid sister," she hadn't been daydreaming…? She turned around on her bench and saw a man standing behind her.

"I-I-Ikuto!" He had been standing there the whole time since she sat down on the bench (it wasn't hard to figure out who she was from her darkened pink hair). He wanted to make the best entrance, and since she was looking at Valentine messages, it was only natural. She immediately rose from her seat; she had grown since he saw her last. "W-What are you d-doing here?" He leaned forward on the bench towards her—she stood there with a growing blush on her face.

"I came to see you," she moved towards him; he slinked back.

"You haven't seen me in years! Why is this year so different?" He shrugged.

"I found my father, so I figured I would come back. You're the first person I have seen since being back," Amu sighed. She was still mad, but how could she when he was finally back?

"You come back as if everything is okay," he stood there. She had matured since he had been away, too—something he didn't suspect.

"Isn't it?" She looked him in the eyes. As much as she wanted to say yes, everything was fine, she couldn't. As much as she wanted to leap over the bench and wrap her arms around his body, just to hold onto him for dear life, she couldn't. She was stubborn. Ikuto rested his hand on the top of the bench, and she knew he was going to lean over again. So she stepped away from him.

"Why did you come back?" she whispered. He froze—he had the best answer.

"For you," he jumped—yes, jumped—over the bench and was on the same side as her. On his side, there was a stuffed teddy bear holding a little heart. She felt her anger quickly wash away—she couldn't help that she was in love with him! He rose the bear from his side up to his chest; she just stared at the little heart. "my Valentine." She looked back at him.

"Are you really here?" He nodded.

"I really am," she smiled.

"And you won't leave without me again?" He shook his head.

"If you want to go with me wherever I go, with whatever I do, then I'll be the happiest man in the world," he gently pushed the bear against her chest and she, of course, wrapped her arms around the bear. Ikuto, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. Yes, this was what she had daydreamed for, what she really wanted after all that dreaming. Then he had to ruin the moment.

"You know, you shouldn't have dyed your hair darker. It doesn't suit a strawberry," she banged her head against his rib cage; he laughed. She looked up and looked right into his eyes.

"I can never please you, can I?" He smirked.

"You can," and she smiled. Their lips quickly touched each other soon after and they stood in the melting sunset for quite some time. The bus came moments after they kissed and went soon after, and she didn't care.

She wasn't waiting for the bus, anyway.

**LOL I'm a dork.**

**Um, yes. Hello. It's Valentine's Day. Thought I'd spread the love for those that want some 8)**

**Review and love it! (or not)**

**Until next time!**

**TLS  
**


End file.
